


捕获

by justmmhan



Category: mmhan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmmhan/pseuds/justmmhan
Summary: 迷魂计
Relationships: mmhan
Kudos: 1





	捕获

**Author's Note:**

> 迷魂计

喜欢不用讲道理，最喜欢的就是你


End file.
